


Szkoła uwodzenia

by carietta



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, kilka podtekstów seksualnych, nic poważnego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt zakłada się z Puckiem, który - jak wiadomo - uwielbia nowe wyzwania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szkoła uwodzenia

**Author's Note:**

> Seria drabbli napisana na jedną z akcji na forum Gospoda pod Złamanym Piórem; jest to moja pierwsza próba stworzenia autorskiego puckurta.

**1.**  
Kurt ze skrzywioną miną przyglądał się w lustrze swojej szyi, ignorując jęki dobiegające od strony łóżka.  
— Skarbie, nie wiem...  
— Nie wiesz — przerwał mu Kurt z warknięciem, spoglądając na niego — bo to nie ty wyglądasz, jak ofiara bezzębnego wampira, Noah.  
Puck opadł na plecy, wzdychając.  
— Przecież to lubisz — wymamrotał.  
— To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Tata mnie zabije, jeśli kupię w tym miesiącu kolejny komplet szalików, kretynie.  
Pomimo irytacji, poczuł delikatne łaskotanie dumy, ponieważ Puck najwyraźniej nauczył się już, że proponowanie Kurtowi, aby dwukrotnie nałożył ten sam ciuch w jednym miesiącu, to złe posunięcie.  
Wydął tylko wargi, patrząc na niego smutno.  
Najwyraźniej nadeszła pora na podjęcie drastycznych środków.  
— Posłuchaj, a co powiesz na mały zakład?  
Prawie widział, jak Puck nadstawia uszy niczym zaciekawiony szczeniak.  
— Co będę z tego miał? — zapytał.  
Kurt podszedł do niego powoli, kręcąc lekko biodrami.  
— Jeśli wygrasz, pójdę do szkoły z odsłoniętą szyją i wszyscy zobaczą, co mi zrobiłeś i jak bardzo jestem twój — mruknął, przesuwając palcem w górę jego policzka. Zacisnął dłoń na włosach Pucka. — Jeśli przegrasz, pozwolisz mi zgolić ten twój przeklęty irokez.  
Puck milczał przez moment, a potem skinął głową.  
— O co się zakładamy? — sapnął.  
Kurt wyszczerzył się dziko.  
— O to, że nie wytrzymasz tygodnia bez położenia na mnie rąk.

 

 **2.**  
Kurt obmyślił plan jeszcze tego samego wieczora, zaraz po wyjściu Pucka. Podczas kolacji Finn zerkał nerwowo na szalik owinięty wokół jego szyi, a tata ograniczył się do pochmurnego spojrzenia znad swojej pieczeni.  
Chodziło o to, że znał Pucka już na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że żadne subtelne zagrywki nie wchodzą w grę. Nie, jeśli chciał wygrać i nie, jeśli chciał wygrać szybko.  
Jednak później Kurt doszedł do wniosku, że tego pierwszego dnia mógł postarać się bardziej.  
Chociaż miło było zobaczyć, jak Puck krztusi się powietrzem, kiedy mając na tyłku swoje najlepsze spodnie, nachylił się na jednej z lekcji po przypadkiem upuszczony marker.

 

 **3.**  
Puckowi zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo przychodziło to całe trzymanie rąk przy sobie. Kiedy godzinę temu Kurt otworzył mu drzwi, Puck kiwnął mu tylko głową i od razu poszedł do salonu, gdzie czekał już na niego Finn z odpaloną konsolą.  
Kurt wyprostował się, ostatni raz przeglądając się w wysokim lustrze. To idealny sposób, aby przypomnieć mu, o co grają.  
Zszedł na dół i jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszedł przez salon, kierując się do kuchni.  
Usłyszał wiwaty Finna i uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko. Wziął z lodówki puszki z napojami.  
— Przyniosłem wam coś do picia — powiedział, kiedy wrócił do salonu i pochylił się (powoli, powoli), stawiając je na stole.  
Puck zaklął, a Finn znów wrzasnął radośnie.  
Kurt posłał swojemu chłopakowi mały uśmiech i opadł na fotel obok. Podwinął gołe nogi pod siebie i Puck wytrzymał całe trzy minuty zanim nie warknął:  
— Nie jest ci czasem za zimno?  
Kurt spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
— Nie, dlaczego? — Uniósł koszulę, odsłaniając małe, czerwone bokserki. — Jest w sam raz.  
Puck wpatrywał się w materiał, jakby ten wyrządził mu osobistą krzywdą, dopóki Finn znów nie zabił jego postaci.  
Kurt za żadne skarby nie pokazałby się publicznie we flaneli, ale koszula wciąż pachniała Puckiem, a to zawsze był jakiś plus.

 **4.**  
Kurt powoli zaczynał myśleć, że być może nieco przeliczył się ze swoimi możliwościami, ponieważ trzeci dzień zakładu okazał się być mordęgą. Czuł na sobie wzrok Pucka przez cały czas — na lekcjach, pomiędzy nimi, na lunchu; Puck zdawał się być dosłownie wszędzie, obserwując go pociemniałym spojrzeniem, przez co wszystko w Kurcie wibrowało od gryzącego pragnienia.  
Jednak nie miał zamiaru przegrać.  
Kiedy Puck wpadł do garażu, aby odebrać stamtąd Finna, Kurt jedynie przeczesał spocone włosy dłonią i odwrócił się powoli w jego stronę. Wiedział, że chłopak ma ten dziwny fetysz na punkcie jego pracy.  
— To kurewsko seksowne połączenie — wymruczał kiedyś cicho, gdy pieprzyli się w jego pokoju. — Poukładany, zadbany Hummel, cały brudny i spocony, pochylony nad jakąś niezłą bryką.  
Dlatego teraz uniósł jedną brew, opierając się o ciemnoczerwone auto, które właśnie naprawiał i przesunął dłonią po masce.  
— Piękna jest, co? — zapytał, nie spuszczając z Pucka wzroku. — Właściciel...  
— Ty jesteś piękny — przerwał mu chłopak, przez co Kurt zamknął usta, prawie przygryzając sobie język. Głos Pucka była niski i... dziki. — Gdybym mógł cię dotknąć, rozłożyłbym cię na tylnym siedzeniu i...  
Urwał, gdy Finn klepnął go w ramię. Posłał Kurtowi ostatnie, jednoznaczne spojrzenie, zanim obaj ruszyli w stronę wyjścia.  
Cóż. W zasadzie jego irokez wcale tak źle nie wyglądał.

 **5.**  
Kurt lubił myśleć, że nigdy nie ma tremy przed występami, ale prawda była trochę inna. Nie chodziło o to, że histeryzował, czy obgryzał paznokcie (nigdy w życiu), ale jego dłonie zawsze drżały prawie niezauważalnie.  
Odkąd był z Puckiem, mógł po prostu chwycić go za rękę, żeby to ukryć.  
Ale teraz nie mógł tego zrobić.  
Stali więc naprzeciwko siebie, słuchając odgłosów sali gimnastycznej i gdy Puck uniósł dłoń, Kurt wciągnął gwałtownie oddech, pewien, że to koniec. Chłopak przysunął ją do jego policzka, nie dotykając skóry.  
— Też umiem grać w twoje gry — powiedział cicho.  
Gdy odszedł, serce Kurta waliło szaleńczo. Najwyraźniej _bliskość_ była pojęciem względnym.

 **6.**  
Mercedes odstawiła szklankę na stół z tak głośnym trzaskiem, że Kurt usłyszał to przez piekielnie głośne basy.  
— Posłuchaj mnie, chłopcze — powiedziała, szturchając go w pierś. — Jeśli w tej chwili nie pójdziesz i nie wypieprzysz swojego skretyniałego chłopaka, przysięgam, że potnę każde spodnie w twojej szafie. — Kurt jedynie uniósł na nią brew, ale po sekundzie znów odwrócił wzrok. Mercedes syknęła urażona. — Nie sądziłam, że kiedyś to powiem, ale może najwyższy czas, abyś zaczął myśleć swoim kutasem.  
Kurt zignorował ją i Mercedes w końcu zostawiła go w spokoju. Wiedział, że będzie musiał ją przeprosić, ale teraz nie mógł skupić się na niczym poza faktem, że Sam obejmował Pucka ramieniem, śmiejąc się i nachylając ku niemu.  
Nie sądził, że był zdolny do takiej zazdrości. Oczywiście czuł ją wcześniej, bo niektóre dziewczyny nie rozumiały, że Puck jest już od dawna zajęty i wieszały się na nim przy każdej okazji.  
Ale tamta zazdrość nie miała tego posmaku prymitywności; tego, który kusił, aby podejść do nich i zdzielić Sama po pysku, odciągając Pucka jak najdalej od wszystkich.  
Puck nie grał fair pozwalając Samowi dotykać się w taki sposób. Więc kiedy pięć minut później Kurt tańczył z Mike'em, pozwalając mu trzymać dłoń w dole swoich pleców, czuł się jedynie odrobinę winny.

 **7.**  
Tęsknił.  
Szóstego dnia zakładu wypadała sobota. Nie widział się z Puckiem od wczorajszej imprezy i Kurt spędził cały ranek, popołudnie i wieczór w łóżku, uparcie ignorując swój telefon i resztę rodziny.  
Leżał i tęsknił. Było to nieco żałosne, ale zaszedł tak daleko...  
Drgnął, gdy ktoś dotknął jego ramienia i już miał coś warknąć, pewien, że to Finn, kiedy nagle ciepłe ciało przytuliło się jego pleców.  
— Puck? — sapnął. — Co ty robisz?  
Wzruszenie ramion.  
— Przyszedłem się przytulić.  
— Wiesz, że właśnie przegrałeś zakład?  
Kolejne wzruszenie. Potem ciche:  
— Tęskniłem za tobą.  
Kurt wypuścił drżący oddech i odwrócił się, żeby (w końcu) go pocałować.

 **8.**  
Cały ten zakład nauczył Kurta wielu rzeczy. Poprawił jego umiejętności kuszenia, uodpornił (choć na moment) na urok Pucka i pokazał, co tak naprawdę znaczy bycie z kimś blisko. Uświadomił mu, że nawet jeśli większość wspólnego czasu spędzają w łóżku, pod tym wszystkim kryje się coś więcej.  
Dowiedział się również, że Puck po tygodniu bez seksu, potrafi zapewnić mu cztery orgazmy jednej nocy, co było dość intensywnym odkryciem.  
W poniedziałek Kurt wszedł do szkoły z odsłoniętą szyją i świeżymi znakami na widoku, a irokez Pucka był już odległym wspomnieniem.  
Doszli do wniosku, że obaj zasługują na zwycięstwo po tak wielu wyrzeczeniach.

 

**KONIEC**


End file.
